Imminent
by magicaedraconis
Summary: Skylar Howell, Amity-born. Her dream to be Dauntless is questioned. Her view on Dauntless is an illusion, it's not all fun and games. Will she lose herself during Dauntless initiation? While an impending war between factions is looming over, she has to try and save her best friend and find out what happened to her father. (Peter Hayes X OC) I'm bad at summaries.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Veronica Roth, except OC's**_

 **A/N:** Hey! This is my second fanfic, my first one was a Harry Potter one (Marauder Dimension), but I abandoned it like 2 years ago after only writing 4 chapters 😳 so let's hope that doesn't happen with this one. I'm actually hoping to start that up again and continue where I left off!

I appreciate constructive criticism, as well as corrections because I probably won't notice all of my grammatical mistakes. And if there are any plot-holes that are canon from Divergent that also don't make sense, feel free to point that out.

On a different note, I totally love Peter Hayes aka MILES TELLER, I love him so much. I also just love him in the movie, and his character in the books, there's so much mystery about him, so I thought it would be fun to creatively dissect his past.

I also don't know how frequently I'll be posting, to be honest. I can't be sure it'll be once a week, or once a month. I'm known for procrastinating and you can't rush a writing process, but I'll try to post as often as I can (if anyone is even interested in this fanfic in the first place). I really hope I won't abandon this one like I did with the last one.

This fanfic can also be found on wattpad, I just have a different username:

 _story/137458983-imminent-divergent-fanfic-peter-x-oc_

Anyways, let's get on with the show!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

As I climb up the sycamore tree, the old bark scratches roughly against my palms. I raise my left foot up onto a branch and grunt as I pull myself up. My satchel that's strapped across my body gets caught a few times as I make my way up and I have to tug on it. The closer I get, the more adrenaline builds up, encouraging me to go faster. By the time I've reached the top I'm panting a bit from the effort. I take a second to catch my breath and close my eyes, inhaling the cool air and feeling the breeze graze my cheeks. I open my eyes and push some loose hair back and look at my surroundings.

The sun is setting, casting shadows on the buildings and the forest in the distance. The horizon is painted with pink and yellow hues and all I can hear is the rustling of the leaves and the faint sounds of chirping. A small smile makes its way across my lips as I take in the scene. I climb this tree everyday just to see the sun set, to feel this euphoria and serene calmness that engulfs my entire being.

I slowly sit down and lay against the trunk with an arm lazily wrapped around one of the branches. The branch I'm sitting on is wide and thick, and I've done this a thousand times so I'm not worried about falling. I take a glance at the long, towering fence that separates the city from the rest of the world. I wonder what's out there, if we're being protected, or trapped. Only my faction, Amity, is allowed outside the fence for farming, but only around the perimeter.

Amity is one of the five factions, groups, our city formed to keep order. Each faction lives with different rules, beliefs, and lifestyles. Abnegation are the selfless, Erudite are the intelligent, Dauntless, the brave, Candor, the honest, and Amity, the peaceful. However, tomorrow is my Aptitude Test, a day where everyone at the age of sixteen is tested to see which faction they belong in. They will then choose which faction they want to be in for the rest of their lives during the Choosing Ceremony on the following day.

I've always found myself wanting to be Dauntless, to be brave. Unfortunately, Amity and Dauntless are complete opposites. We believe in peace and are against the act of violence, but Dauntless are made up of brutal soldiers that protect and enforce the city. Although I'll always have Amity traits in myself, I yearn for some action and adventure. It gets boring in the fields, everyone's always happy that it almost seems fake. I usually keep to myself, singing or drawing, or climbing trees. That's why one of my favourite jobs is apple-picking, I get to climb and feel the freedom, I feel alive.

I only have one best friend, Amelia, she's kind of shy, but very talkative once you get to know her. Sometimes she joins me in the tree, knowing she'll always find me here.

I dig through my satchel to find my sketchbook and pencil. I take it out and flip the the drawing I was working on and continue it. It's the symbol of Amity, a tree, with the symbols of the other four factions surrounding it. Dauntless flames, an eye for Erudite, a hand grasping another for Abnegation, and a balance scale for Candor.

As I'm outlining one of the flames, I hear the crack of a branch snapping , which almost makes me drop my pencil. My heart beats fast at the sudden noise and I look down towards the direction it came from.

"Ow!" It's just Amelia. From where I'm sitting I can see the crown of her blonde head and a small basket she's carrying on her arm.

"Hey goofball, you okay?" I smile at her.

She frowns. "Ugh, my hair got caught."

She continues climbing until she reaches me, so I scoot over and make some room for her. She plops down and puts a hand on my shoulder for balance and takes a deep breath. She looks at me with her hazel eyes.

"Thanks for the help, Skylar," I roll my eyes. "I don't know you do it everyday." She sighs.

I shrug, "You get used to it after a while. But hey, it's worth it in the end, right?" I wink, sightly nudging her.

Amelia smiles and glances around, "Yeah, I guess." We chuckle and she opens the lid of the wicker basket to take something out.

"Cobbler!" I shout.

Amelia chuckles, "Your favourite! I was working in the kitchens today and we had some leftovers so I thought I'd bring you some."

I hug her. "You're the best!"

She laughs, "I know!" I dig into the cobbler, it's apple, and my eyes nearly roll to the back of my head.

I eat my cobbler while we just relax, laugh and talk about our day. The sun has gone down by now, leaving a shining crescent moon in its place. The sky is a beautiful deep blue canvas with trillions of bright stars splashed across, twinkling in an endless galaxy. We've calmed down and are sitting back in peaceful silence. I look over at Amelia and she seems to be in deep thought. Her pale face is scrunched up in worry.

As I open my mouth to ask her what's wrong, she abruptly breaks the silence.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"The Test," She slowly turns her head towards me, "It's tomorrow... I'm scared. What if I fail somehow? Or what if I get Amity, what if I don't? I don't want to leave like my brother did, it would kill my parents. But I can't stay here and pretend to be an apple-picking lunatic for the rest of my life. All they ever wanted was for us to be a united, happy family that lives together in harmony!" Amelia breathes heavily until there's a moment of silence.

Alex, Amelia's older brother who transferred to Abnegation two years ago. He was a nice guy, he looked a lot like his sister. Both are tall with golden blonde hair and freckles. They're also shy and friendly, but have the biggest hearts I know of. I ponder for a bit and glance back at Amelia before answering. Her eyes are glistening in the moonlight with tears.

"You can't let your parents decide your fate," I say carefully, " You can't even let the Test decide your fate. Sure, they'll be heartbroken and upset, but they'll eventually understand. As cheesy as this may sound, you have to follow your heart, or at least your gut feeling. Don't let anyone control you, or you'll end up miserable or factionless. But keep in mind, your parents love you and only want what's best for you. Even if what they think is best, isn't necessarily the right thing."

Amelia sniffles, "But how do you know? I feel so lost and confused, I'm not even sure where I belong or who I am. Am I kind, brave, intelligent, honest, selfless? Or do I just want to be someone I'm not?"

I look her in the eyes, "Trust me, Amelia, you don't have to know. This is just one big process to help you find yourself." I scoot closer and let her lean her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her, it became chilly without the sun.

"But you know already."

"No, I don't. Not really. I've always felt compelled to Dauntless, just watching them fills me with exhilaration. I feel like I'm meant to be Dauntless, but I still don't know for sure. Nothing is set in stone. All I know, is that's the direction I'm heading towards, and I'll just have to see where it takes me from there."

Amelia slowly lifts her head up and looks at me with bright, puffy eyes and makes a small smile.

"You know, you should be Erudite, Skylar."

I chuckle, "Um, no! You know I hate Faction History, I can't stand how boring all that knowledge is!"

We laugh until it's silent again.

I sigh, "Come on, let's get down from here. I'm cold and tired, plus we'll need our rest for tomorrow. I think it's about one in the morning."

I gather my sketchbook and pencil into my worn out satchel and Amelia brings the basket. We climb down the tree together and stop outside our sleeping huts before going our separate ways, which are just across from each other.

"Good night." Amelia hugs me.

"Good night, Amelia," I whisper into her tangled hair, "Remember, no matter what happens, no matter what faction you get or choose, you have me." I start to tear up.

"I could never forget." I feel her smiling as she whispers and hugs me tighter.

We eventually part ways, exhausted from our conversation and sitting outside in the cold on a hard, rough tree. In our heads, we ponder about what the next day will bring us, what will become of us, which is our last thoughts before we close our eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's the first chapter, tell me whatchya think! ;)


End file.
